


Roots

by MattyWantsToBattle



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Agender Character, Agender!Max, Child Abuse, Max's Mom Dies, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattyWantsToBattle/pseuds/MattyWantsToBattle
Summary: A collection of short Camp Camp drabbles based off Inuyasha quotes, some of them changed slightly. I don’t watch Inuyasha. Everything is taken out of context. Welp. Some are angsty, some are fluffy, and some are just plain messed up.But they’re all set in my own Camp Camp universe.A lot are Max centric, though there’s other ones too, including a Nerris/Harrison one.There’s 48 man. But it won’t be too much of a problem. I love writing stories from one sentence to start off lol.Warnings are on each story uwu.And I headcanon agender Max, so please respect that I guess I should say?They’re still a smol foul mouthed nihilistic 10 year old. In most of the one shots anyways.





	1. “I’m telling you. I’m not her.”

“I’m telling you. I’m not her.”

Max bit into their lip as soon as Nikki said it.

Of course, she was right. It was literally impossible for her to be… and there was no such thing as reincarnation.

A shaky sigh escaped them as they rubbed the back of their neck, gripping at the fraying end of their normal blue hoodie, tugging it down a little just for something to do to take their mind off of this.

“I know, I-I just…”

Nikki watched them for a long moment, before giving a small sigh and tilting her head. A soft half smile was stuck on her lips, pink eyes shining and shimmering in a way that made them feel…

… even worse.

Max sighed, letting go of their hoodie. “I’m sorry. You just remind me… sometimes…”

“Was your mom adventurous like me?”

Max looked up, jaded smile finally finding its way onto their lips as they nodded minimally.

“Yeah… she was nice, and she didn’t… if she saw me now… she doesn’t deserve a child like me.”

Nikki sighed a bit, shaking her head. “Don’t think like that, Max.”

Max snorted, petulant grumbles escaping them as they turned. “Yeah, yeah Nikki. I get it. Look, i-it’s late…”

“I can be your honorary mother if you want.”

They froze, aquamarine eyes growing wide at the way Nikki’s voice seemed… genuine.

They can’t help a warm smile uncharacteristically finding its way on their lips.

Nikki gasped. “Aww, Max! You’re smiling!”

“If you tell anyone about this, I’ll kill you.”

But Max doesn’t care that she saw them smile like that.

Because Nikki was their honorary mother.


	2. “Wait, stupid.”

“Wait, stupid.”

David twisted a bit, body contorting enough to look down at Max.

Their eyes were in the usual, dead looking position, a small frown set on their lips as always.

But somehow David can feel something was off with them.

“Max?”

“Do you have any idea where you’re going? I need my medication, but it’s not like you can just go out and hope you run into it.”

 _Medication_.

David remembered what led up to this moment, of Max grasping at their bag in desperation because they were having an episode and it was becoming too much, of their breathing going to short and to frantic, and of barely grabbing a pill and taking it before David himself had bumped into them and caused them to spill the bottle across the floor.

“Right… What were they for, anyways?”

Max glanced away, giving a bite to the inside of their left cheek as they tried to find words.

An ill-tempered huff escaped them.

‘None of your business’ wasn’t going to work here.

“I have a panic disorder. It helps keep it in check.”

David frowned, bending down to look at them.

They looked tired, and slightly defeated.

“Let me come with you.”

“How do I know you won’t try to escape?” David immediately responded, resulting in a scowl screwing up Max’s face.

“At least let me give you some directions, idiot. There’s a town over that if you just put in my name and give them the bottle they’ll know and give a refill.”

David watched as they pushed their bag off of their shoulders and started rummaging for everything David needed.

“… is this why you’re unhappy here?”

Max froze, arms stopping mid search.

“… one of the reasons.”

As soon as they spoke, they continued searching, pulling out what was needed and practically throwing the bottle up at David.

“Thanks, David.”

David stood up straight, eyes going wide at Max’s words.

“… what?”

“I’m not saying it again, bastard.”

David watched them walk off, gripping the paper they’d pressed into his hand tightly. He almost felt like he understood them a bit better.

Maybe.


	3. “Will you watch where you’re aiming that thing?”

“Will you watch where you’re aiming that thing?”

Max gave a pfbt sound, rolling their eyes as they dropped the bow and arrow to the ground.

“I didn’t hit you, did I?”

Neil looked mildly angry, but mostly still shaken by the fact an arrow was lodged into the tree mere inches away from him.

“You could have killed me!”

“But I didn’t.”

Neil huffed, walking up deliberately to grab the bow and arrow, causing Max to grow a small bit nervous.

“Um… what are you doing, Neil?”

Neil set up the arrow, aiming it in Max’s direction.

Max jumped back, a scream tearing from their lungs as they narrowly missed getting torn up by the arrow.

“Why the FUCK did you do that?!”

“Get rekt, Max.”

Max barely brought themself to their feet, breathing erratically as they rested their hands onto their knees.

“Fuck you, Neil!”

“You started it, Max!”

Max turned, scowl set on their lips as they started to walk off.

“What, are you really that mad?”

Max stopped, stuffing their hands into their hoodie. “Hey, I didn’t fucking see you when _I_ shot near you. You could have killed me!”

Neil frowned, a sigh escaping him. “… sorry, Max. I guess I shouldn’t have done that.”

Max looked down at the floor. “Yeah, it was kinda shitty…”

Neil snorted, before smiling a bit. “Wanna go fry ants with my magnifying glass?”

Max turned, smirk on their lips. “This is why I like you, Neil. You get me.”


	4. “This human’s gonna kick your…”

“Thith human’th gonna kick your…”

Max can’t help but follow along with Nerris.

Both of them had decided to stay behind while everyone else went on a hike with David, seeing as how Nerris had tripped and sprained her ankle and Max was still reeling from their previous panic attack.

While Nerris was a geek, she wasn’t too annoying.

In fact, Max genuinely was enjoying themself.

“Well this dragon kid’s gonna kick your human ass!”

Nerris wasn’t much for cursing, but she smiled almost warmly when Max played along, not caring that they had cursed.

It was enough that they were playing along.

By the time the other campers were there again, Nerris had roped them into wearing one of her extra capes.

Max laughed a bit, nervously, as they took off the cape and roughly handed it back to Nerris.

Nerris looked hurt, grasping onto the cape and pulling it close to her body.

“Yeah, I got roped into playing some stupid game with her.” Max grumbled, as if they hadn’t had fun.

Nerris watched them go, pushing up her glasses and glaring at the ground.

“You thuck, Maxth…” She grumbled, turning and throwing her extra cape to the ground.

Max turned a bit, frowning at her reaction.

Maybe they had acted a bit too mean.

Regret pooled in their stomach.

They sighed, turning fully to go talk to her, but she ignored them, limping away.

Max flinched, watching the ground. “Sorry…”


	5. “You’ll have my children?”

“You’ll have my kid?”

Max scowled at the question their father spoke, looking away as they were picked up by their hoodie and put down next to their aunt and uncle.

“Of course. I know you can’t take care of him, and my sister’s son can stay with us.” Their aunt spoke, causing a deep, overwhelming hatred to pool in their chest.

They were a small kid, but already they hated life.

8 years old, and their father was already pawning them off to some other family.

Max looked up at their aunt and uncle, frown settling on their face.

“I can’t believe you agreed to look after him. We were supposed to wait for children for another few years.”

They looked down to the floor as soon as their uncle spoke, scowl set on their face.

“Then why did you fucking take me?”

Max cried out when suddenly a palm struck them, causing their small frame to go flying.

“Wh-Why did you do that?!” Max cried, eyes going wide as they held their throbbing cheek.

“You need to learn manners, boy. Damn it, Iris… I can’t believe we were tricked into taking care of him…”

Max stood shakily, glaring at their uncle venomously.

Somehow, they knew they would hate life after that even worse than they did before.


	6. “She’s finally lost it.”

“She’s finally lost it.”

Max looked up at Gwen, frowning as they watched her frantically pack up her things.

“You’re not leaving forever, are you?” They finally asked.

Gwen paused, looking over at the group of children and even David watching her with wide eyes.

She sighed.

“No, I’m not… I have to go to my mother’s wedding.”

Max can’t help the sigh of relief that escapes them.

They crossed their arms, scowl set on their lips. “You fucking better come back.”

Gwen looked over at them, before suddenly David came up to hug her.

“Thank you for staying!”

Gwen sighed. “Yeah, yeah. You guys should already know I’m not leaving here.”

“Yeah, you couldn’t even get another job if you wanted.” Max snarked, looking away.

Though they were happy Gwen wasn’t leaving.

They didn’t want to lose Gwen.


	7. “I’m gonna make you my woman.”

“I’m gonna make you my woman.”

It’s a moment before Nerris speaks, having took a small step back.

Harrison gave a small smile that almost made her comfortable, but she frowned.

“But Harrithon, I don’t…” She tried, but honestly her qualms weren’t even known to her.

Nerris had no reason to say no, but at the same time… what was her reason to say yes?

Even if how Harrison had phrased it, it wasn’t a question.

“Come on, Nerris! How would you like to see a few magic tricks?”

It’s enough to cause Nerris to think.

But honestly, she doesn’t feel it.

“… look, Harrithon, your charithma is +5, but I really… really want thomeone with +10 care.”

Harrison blinks, tilting his head a little bit in confusion.

“… it’th a no.”

Harrison frowned, looking to the floor.

“Uh… right… I’ll see you later, Nerris.”

Nerris watched him walk off, sighing.

“That wasn’t how that was supposed to go…”


	8. “Are you crazy? You could have got yourself killed.”

“Are you crazy? You could have got yourself killed.”

Max flinched back, blinking in surprise. Their mouth dropped open, aquamarine eyes widening.

“I don’t know, I just…” Wanted to make everyone happy?

Their mouth screwed up into a frown, hands shaking minimally.

“What if you had drowned?”

Nerris was even worried, even after they had been a complete asshole.

Max gripped onto their arm, bottom lip quivering a bit.

They had got it, though.

They had gotten the lease for Camp Campbell back after Pikeman had gotten the Woodscouts to steal it.

They’d been able to save Camp Campbell, even if they didn’t care.

They didn’t care…

Right? They didn’t care about Camp Campbell, and they didn’t care about anyone at this camp, and they certainly didn’t care about David.

But they’d still practically risked their life for it.

They’d _swam_ , all the way over to the other island and nearly got caught.

“You… you really care about the camp, don’t you Max?”

David’s teary sounding voice made them scrunch up their nose.

But they went silent.

“Max, did you get hurt?” Nikki asked, going over to touch their arm.

“No, I’m fucking fine!” Max yelled, ripping their arm out of her hand.

Tears filled their eyes, causing the rest of the camp’s alumni to look concerned or shocked.

Even Nurf looked uncomfortable.

“Maxth?”

“Hey, uh, Max, are you ok?”

“H-He’s fine right?”

Nikki’s use of he made Max’s stomach clench.

“He’s going to be ok, Nikki. It’s fine.”

Neil’s use of he made Max’s eyes squeeze shut.

“Gwen, he looks like he’s going to be sick…”

That was the last straw.

“STOP IT! FUCKING STOP IT!”

The whole camp suddenly went dead silent.

Even the animals seemed to know not to make a sound.

“F-Fuck you guys… I just w-wanted… I don’t know, it made it so we didn’t have to go home or be forced into that military camp. But you f-fuckers… I just… I’m going to my tent.”

They turned, tossing their hoodie onto their head and stumbling toward their tent.

“Assholes…”


	9. “Pain is nothing. It’s death that concerns me.”

“Pain is nothing. It’s death that concerns me.” Max mumbled, as they felt the pain from the wound on their back.

David waited a moment, worry settling in his chest, before speaking. “Are… are you ok Max?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

They gave a small nod, throwing on their now fixed normal blue hoodie, popping their poofy hair out of the hole at the top.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

Max’s voice squeaked with youth, aquamarine eyes darkening petulantly as their councilor seemed to scowl a bit.

Gwen, they were used to seeing give scowls randomly.

But David?

Max huffed, the breath forcing itself out of their lungs.

“Come on, camp man.” They say, giving a small bite to the inside of their lip. “Quit fucking caring already.”

“L-…” David manages to stop himself from chiding Max about their language, frowning.

“I’m used to pain, David. It wasn’t that bad.”

It was a lie. Yes, they were definitely used to pain, but there was something about hanging upside down above a fire pit bleeding to death slowly that was really, really uncomfortable.

Max’s mouth tasted bitter, an acrid sense of almost hate toward even their friends, but mostly the world, settling on their tongue tangibly.

They were used to it, toying with the mingling taste of iron from their near death experience before they spoke again. “Just let me breathe, David.”

David doesn’t understand the question, but he takes a step back, as if that was what Max had asked for.

“Is he ok?”

And Max gives a shaky sigh at someone misgendering them again. Even after almost dying, they were still annoyed by this.

They don’t speak, not bothering to look up at their friends.

They don’t care.

“Max? We’re really sorry about not coming to get you quicker…”

Nikki’s voice was soft, but Max still didn’t answer, scowl deepening on their face.

“Yeah, yeah, Nikki.”

Their voice came out way to hard, way to venomous. It hurt them to see Nikki flinch back, but at the same time, it made them feel that much better.

Good, Nikki deserves to feel bad for what she caused to happen to them.

They don’t look up when they hear Neil come in, and they don’t care when David tried to speak to them.

“He’s just being a boy, trying to handle it himself.” Gwen’s voice caused Max to stiffen, their hands balling into fists.

But they don’t say anything.

They’re annoyed, but they don’t say anything, sigh escaping them.

They knew how people could be, and they didn’t need to make their life here at Camp even worse.

They brushed past the people now crowded at the door to the councilor cabin, scowl set on their face. “Shut the fuck up, Gwen…”

They’re voice is mumbled, but Gwen hears.

She doesn’t respond, though a scowl sets on her lips that matches theirs.


	10. “I can’t save you. I can’t do anything… Except stay like this.”

“I can’t save you. I can’t do anything… Except stay like this.”

Max doesn’t know what to say.

There’s a tooth missing from their mouth, gap showing off just how young they were, as they stared up at their mother in the hospital bed.

“… M-Mom, I don’t think dad wanth to k-keep me, though. P-Pleathe, don’t leave me…”

Max had always acted like such a different child around their mother.

Everyone else, they were just the same as always, completely unhappy, snarky, and with a horrible mouth.

But their mother had been sick for a long time, and the closer she got to dying, the more Max felt they needed to be good around her.

She tried to sit up, arms shaking underneath her weight.

Max pushed their tongue in between the gap between their teeth.

“… y-you can’t fucking leave me…”

Their mom didn’t chide them about their language, just giving a worn out sigh that caused them to look away and mumble an apology.

“… I love you. You were the best child a mother could have.”

Max’s eyes widened, their hand coming up to grip at their shirt.

“M-Mom?”

“I got you somethin’, baby… a hoodie, blue, your favorite color.”

Max accepted the hoodie she’d hidden away, tears filling their eyes as her heart started to slow.

“Mom, no… please. Please! MOM PLEASE!”


	11. “No way. You’re not leaving me again.”

“No way. You’re not leaving me again.”

Max grunted as their wrist was grabbed.

Nerris looked a little angry, causing Max to sigh.

“Why the fuck do you even want me to play with you?”

It’s a moment before she answers, voice so quiet and sullen that Max can’t help but grimace at the fact that they had been a complete asshole.

“No one elth ever playth with me…” Nerris tried to explain, hands shaking at her sides. “Everyone always says I’m a dork and bullies me… You had fun playing and I want to again…”

Max sighed, stepping forward to hug her.

“Alright, Nerris. We can play again. Don’t let people be assholes to you, you’re not that bad.”

Nerris chuckled, smiling.

“Thank you, Maxth.”


	12. “I knew that. You don’t have to tell me.”

“I knew that. You don’t have to tell me.”

Max’s voice was hushed, as they watched the floor.

David watched them for a long moment, before sighing.

“Oh Max… I’m just trying to help you. There’s only a couple weeks left of summer and you haven’t been as happy as you should. Camping is supposed to be fun!”

Max huffed, wrapping an arm around their small body.

They didn’t want to go home.

“David… I hate it here, you know that.”

David didn’t answer, just gave a look that basically said yeah, he definitely knew that.

Max gripped onto their arm tightly, staring at the floor.

“I hate my house worse. I don’t want to go home.”

David’s expression softened. “What do you mean?”

Max huffed.

“It doesn’t matter, idiot. I’m going back to my tent.”

David watched them go, thinking a moment.

He wondered how he was going to help them…


	13. “Can’t be forgiven…”

“Can’t be forgiven…”

Max’s panicked mumble escaped them as they shook, grasping at their pillow.

A nightmare had surfaced, causing them to shake and tremble in their bed.

“Max?” Nikki whispered, trying to wake them up.

“P-Please… f-fuck you…” Max mumbled, arching their back as tears spilled down their cheeks.

“Maybe we should get David or Gwen.” Neil finally suggested, watching as Nikki nodded and rushed to get the councilor.

Neil watched Max for a few moments, before mumbling, “I wonder what happened to you…”

David came quick enough for Neil to relax, as choked sobs escaped Max.

“What’s wro-“ David froze, watching Max quake in their sleep.

“Is he ok?” Nikki asked, looking at them cautiously.

“It’s alright, Nikki, go back to bed. I’ll stay here and make sure he’s ok.”

David sat with Max’s quaking body for the rest of the night.


	14. “I must show my weaknesses to no one.”

“I must show my weaknesses to no one.”

Their voice was quiet as they glance over at Nikki.

She watched them for the longest time, before sighing. “Max…”

“I’ve already fucked up… You saw me cry in front of everyone too! I just…”

Nikki wanted to say something back, but Max just huffed, turning.

“Look, I-I don’t want to talk about it anymore… I’m going to the te-!”

Nikki grabbed at their wrist, stopping them.

Max froze, before turning a bit.

Nikki watched the floor, frown set on her lips.

“Max… You can’t keep acting like this… We care about you…”

Max sighed, wrenching their hand out of Nikki’s.

“Yeah, right.”


End file.
